Tekken - The King of Iron Fist Tournament
by LuchaDoRa
Summary: The King Of Iron Fist Tournament had been declared open for martial artists to enter and compete against one another in hope of defeating Heihachi Mishima in the final stage. The winner of the tournament will recieve a large sum of prize money and fame. Who is brave enough to enter and who is strong enough to win?
1. Prolouge

The King Of Iron Fist Tournament had raged on after an entire week. The world-wide martial arts tournament was rearing its final, with a large amount of prize money to the one who could defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round. Heihachi was the head of the financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu, which was sponsoring the contest. After winning death matches all over the world, eight of the strongest fighters remain. Each of them is lead on by different motives, with separate goals to achieve, dreams to fulfil. Who would defeat Heihachi and take home the prize money and fame?


	2. Chapter 1

(Picture is Heihachi Mishima)

Chapter 1

Heihachi Mishima, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, sponsor of the tournament and final challenge to the competitors, leaned back in his leather chair, relaxing. He smiled to himself, thinking how perfect things were going. His military equipment development industry was breaking their records in new technologies. His tournament was huge; many fighters from all over the world had shown up, including both his god damn sons.  
>Heihachi was the heir to the rich, powerful and well respected Jinpachi Mishima, the previous owner of the Zaibatsu and a world famous martial arts master. At the age of 26, Heihachi fathered a son named Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi raised Kazuya harshly. Much to his actions, Kazuya grew up to be kind and frail, perhaps to his grandfather, Jinpachi's more loving approach. At some point, Heihachi betrayed his father, over ruling the Zaibatsu and stealing it from him. After gaining full control of his father's company, Heihachi began steering the fortune towards military funding. Jinpachi attempted to reclaim the Zaibatsu from his son, but failed and was sentenced to imprisonment for 40 years at the Hon-Maru. A few years into his punishment, he was said to have died.<br>Heihachi was not the nicest of people and his looks portrayed this. He had a well sculpted face with a stuck out jawline and chin. His nose hung off his face, straight and flat. He had aggressive black eyes that were framed with his giant eyebrows that were constantly ceased downwards as if he was forever expecting more. His hair was jet black, with a few greys here or there and was spiked up in a giant V-shape. Heihachi was 5'11" and weighed 82kg. His body was wide and well built. Even at the age of 52, he was an impressive fighter. He had learned the Mishima-style fighting karate from his father that has been passed down for generations. He hated his blood relatives because in his opinion, they were the only thing that stood in his path of world domination.  
>"Sir, I have the list of the final 8." Came a quiet voice from behind the door.<br>"Magnificent, bring it in." Heihachi motioned his employer to come in. In came the man, very cautiously and placed the file containing information on the final 8 contenders on the desk. Heihachi flicked through the pages.  
>"Remind me of who got eliminated." Heihachi said.<br>"Sir that would be Yoshimitsu, Kuminitsu, Jack, P-Jack, Armour king, Kuma, Ganryu and Michelle Chang." The man said shakily, hoping his boss wouldn't be angry his pet got eliminated. Much to his surprise, he laughed.  
>"Kuma should have done better than that; he has an advantage with his animal instincts. I guess I need to train him more." Heihachi said.<br>"Yes sir, but he was only the second last to be eliminated, he nearly made it." The man said, adjusting his tie.  
>Heihachi's eyebrows ceased at his answer. "Are you trying to tell me not to train Kuma harder? Are you a professional martial artist that you know what you're doing?"<br>The man gulped. "No sir."  
>"Well then, I don't expect you to give me answers unless you want a new job. Now leave, so I can revise on the fighters." The man nodded and scurried out of his office, mentally slapping himself on the forehead.<br>"Ganryu!" Heihachi boomed. A few moments later Ganryu appeared.  
>"Yes Mishima-san?" he awnsered.<br>"Since you have been eliminated from the tournament you can go back to being one of my bodyguards." Heihachi said.  
>"Yes sir. I won't let you down."<br>End of chapter 1 


	3. Paul Phoenix

(The next few chapters are on what Heihaci reads in the file)

Name: Paul Phoenix Gender: male Age: 25 Height: 6'1"  
>Weight: 99kg Origin: American Description: Paul Phoenix is a street fighterbodyguard. He is unemployed, living off the earnings of winnings in matches. He is constantly training in his fighting style judo. His hours of training have paid off with him becoming an undefeated champion. He takes this achievement very seriously. Paul is a hot-headed, aggressive man who is out to prove he is the best of the best. He is unable to accept failure, leading him to make incredibly stupid decisions sometimes. Paul can be barbaric at times too, settling things with his fists instead of thinking things through.  
> <p>


	4. Nina Williams

Name: Nina Williams Gender: female Age: 20 Height: 5'3"  
>Weight: 40kg Origin: Irish Description: Nina Williams is a cold assassin. In her younger years, she was taken underground and drugged by a secret agency to make her the perfect killer. Her fighting styles range from assassination arts to koppo techniques and aikido. This unusual fighting style stems from her parents. Her father, Richard Williams, once an assassin who worked for the IRA, who left Ireland to escape his past. His marriage to a British aikido champion created a bloodline that would spawn a child with incredible talent and killer instinct. She was the sister of Anna Williams. She was one to complete things she set out to do, and she would complete her missions at any cost. The reason for her entering the contest is classified.<br> 


	5. Anna Williams

Name: Anna Williams Gender: female Age: 18 Height: 5'4"  
>Weight: 49kg Origin: Irish Description: Anna Williams was the sibling to Nina Williams. She shares an intense loathing towards her sister for many different reasons. She had learned the same style of fighting as her, assassination arts and aikido but had created a few of her own moves. She was currently finishing her last year of studies. When she had learned that her sister was entering a martial arts contest, she had tried to get one up on her by following her into it. <div> 


	6. Marshall Law

Name: Marshall Law Gender: male Age: 25 Height: 5'10"  
>Weight: 69kg Origin: Chinese-American Description: Marshall Law was a currently a dishwasher in a restaurant, but he has dreams of opening his own dojo. He was fiery, fast and furious when it came to him brushing up on his jeet kune do techniques. Marshall would train with his best friend, Paul Phoenix, but he has recently been involved with the trainings of Lee Choalan. He decided to enter the tournament to use the prize money to make his dreams of a dojo come true, and land himself famous at the same time. <div> 


	7. King

Name: King Gender: male Age: 32 Height: 6'3"  
>Weight: 125kg Origin: Mexican Description: King is a masked wrestler who participates in professional matches to fund his orphanage. Armour King is his mentor and one of his closest friends. He is a lovable man who adores the smiling faces of children, but when he puts on his leopard mask he becomes a great fighter. He entered the tournament to help fund his orphanage which currently is in trouble of being run down. <div> 


	8. Wang Jinrei

Name: Wang Jinrei Gender: male Age: 82 Height: 5'5"  
>Weight: 62kg Origin: Chinese Description: Wang Jinrei was very close friends with Kazuya's grandfather, Jinpachi. He watched as Kazuya and Heihachi chose their ways of life. He held great pride in his experience as a fighter, valuing respect greatly. He was also close to Lee Choalan; Lee respected him as a student would respect their master. He was very strong for his age, his frail bones didn't stop his executing astounding moves in his fighting style of Xing yi quan. <div> 


	9. Lee Chaolan

Name: Lee Choalan Gender: male Age: 25 Height: 5'10"  
>Weight: 82kg Origin: Chinese Description: Lee Choalan had learned the Mishima fighting style like Kazuya, but recently had jetted off to the USA to train and had developed a new fighting art of jeet kune do. Now he has great experience in both of the two fighting styles and mixes the moves together. However, Lee lacks strength and power, so more hits are required to have a devastating effect. Just like Kazuya, he enjoyed his grandfather's company. His interests in robotics lead him towards great research and development towards his own creations. <div> 


	10. Kazuya Mishima

Name: Kazuya Mishima Gender: male Age: 26 Height: 5'11"  
>Weight: 76kg Origin: Japanese Description: Kazuya Mishima is the heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was the son of Heihachi, grandson of Jinpachi and foster-brother to Lee. Kazuya spent a great many years training, spending hour after hour fuelled by the fire that was the hate towards Heihachi. He entered several tournaments previously, and finished every one undefeated. He then became an undefeated champion and has never lost a match. His fighting style was the Mishima-style fighting karate that he learned from his father, Heihachi. <div> 


	11. Chapter 2

*A/N* Picture is Kyoto*  
>Chapter 2 A great number of battles were fought since the start of the competition. Contenders had been eliminated, emotionally crushed and physically wounded. Only a handful was left to participate into the next stages.<br>"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, your current champion and leader of the zaibatsu, Heihachi Mishima!" the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers. A screen lit up and showed live images of Heihachi in his mansion. In the fighting area, Kazuya could not help a snarl form on his face. He stood in line with the other fighters in Kyoto, awaiting the start. The anger bubbled up inside of him and he clenched his fists in an attempt to keep it at simmer.  
>Even at a young age, Kazuya knew his father despised him. He was very frail and kind as a boy, as a victim of years of abuse in the hands of Heihachi. He grew tired of his son being weak and threw him over a cliff to die.<br>"If you are truly my son, then you will survive and climb back up. But you, a weak and pathetic excuse of a son, will never be able to." Heihachi yelled at him before sending him hurtling down the cliff face. Even at the age of five he managed to do so, but only by making a pact with the darkness inside of him. To add to Kazuya's hatred, Heihachi adopted the Chinese orphan Lee Chaolan and raised him as a rival to his true son to toughen him up. Heihachi did not care for Lee however; he only used him to irritate Kazuya. Over the years Kazuya and Lee became enemies. Through many years of training, Kazuya had tried to prove himself to his father by entering numerous tournaments and grew himself an undefeated streak. He grew up to become a cold-blooded and brutal man who has a harsh way of dealing with things. His kind nature was destroyed and he became arrogant that complimented with his large ego and self-righteousness. Kazuya buffed himself up so he was no longer a weak timid boy; he was a strong man who would inflict pain at the nearest opportunity. He trained for years before deciding to enter the King Of Iron Fist Tournament to finish off his father once and for all.  
>As many said, Kazuya looked a lot like his father, but he had the slyness of his mother. His black sleek hair was slicked back into a spike like a dark mountain, his eyebrows much like his father's upside down V's. He had a large deep scar that tore through his chest and back. His eyes held hatred for so long it was almost normal, along with his permanent scowl he wore.<br>"The rules have not changed since the start of the tournament-" Kazuya zoned out, already hearing the run-through of the god-damn rules his god-damn father had created.  
>"Anna Williams vs. Wang Jinrei." The announcer called. Anna and Wang stepped out from the line and into the circle where they would fight. A smile crept up onto Anna's lips; she was clearly confident in beating this old man.<br>Wang Jinrei was a good friend of Jinpachi Mishima. They had known each other for many, many years and held great trust for each other. When Wang heard of his death, he was devastated. Wang was an old man that seemed very frail; with his sunken eyes, sagging skin and long white beard. But looks can be deceiving, as his age didn't stop him executing amazing moves and counter attacks. His cheekbones were quite defined, and he had thin lips. He would always were traditional clothing and a hat of some sort.  
>Wang had noticed the smirk shredded by Anna and frowned at it.<br>"Child, you will not stand a chance if you under estimate your opponent." He said to her.  
>"Child? Child?! I'll show you who you are calling a child!" she screamed, enraged and got into her fighting stance, one hand behind the other with her fingers straight and together and her legs one behind the other under her long dress. Wang followed, shaking his head. He put one leg in front of the other with them bent, his hands clenched into fists but bent at his sides.<br>"Ready, fight!" shouted the announcer, eager to get started. Anna leapt forward and threw a few finger thrusts, but Wang dodged them and counter attacked with a knife hand that Anna ducked under. Wang unleashed a five-hit combo that had Anna taking a few steps back as it made contact with her. She tried on a few moves of her own but Wang blocked them all. She then grabbed him by the shoulders, flipped herself over him and used the momentum to throw him a few feet away. The crowd cheered at Anna's move. Wang did a series of high and low attacks, making it impossible for Anna to determine what was coming next. He finished with a rising fist to the chin making her fall backwards onto the floor. Her chin ached with pain. Determined, she stood up and got back into her fighting stance. She was tired but it wouldn't stop her. Wang threw a few more kicks them ended them with a fly kick that sent Anna to the ground once again. Worn out completely, she did not get up that time.  
>"Wang Jinrei, you win!" Wang picked himself off the floor dusted off his orange Chinese clothing. He placed his fists together and bowed to Anna.<br>"You must learn not to be over-confident in yourself and know that your opponent will take advantage of it." Mustering all the strength she had, she slapped Wang on the cheek.  
>"Don't even think about giving me any advice, old man. I don't want to hear any of your crap teachings." She spat to him. Wang took a deep breath and shook his head before walking away from her. Anna slowly stood up on shaky legs. She couldn't believe she lost.<br>"Awwww, did someone get beaten up? Did someone lose? Dad wouldn't be proud of you, would he?" Nina taunted her. Anna's jaw tightened in response.  
>"Don't you dare say a word about Dad! He raised us, why is that not good enough for you?" Anna asked her. Nina narrowed her eyes.<br>"He raised you, not me. There's also the fact that he was an ass. That explains why you are one. The apple doesn't rot far from the tree." Anna was stood ready to strike her when she could feel someone hold her back. She turned around and saw Lee.  
>"Don't react, it's what she wants. You're not even in the condition to fight with her; you're tired; she'll beat you to a pulp. Think it through." He said to her. She pulled herself away from him angrily and walked away. Kazuya watched with interest as the two girls bickered. Family really are your worst enemies he thought with a small smile. As Lee turned away, Kazuya caught eye contact with him and his smile grew wider. Their stare said everything; they did not need to speak. It held all the hatred between them and Kazuya saw great amusement in this. Lee found himself getting angry that Kazuya found it funny and he scowled at him. When Lee was angry or upset, it was the one time Kazuya wouldn't be scowling himself and on the rarest of occasions he would shed a tiny smile.<br>End of chapter 2 


	12. Chapter 3

*A/N* Reviews are appreciated!*

Chapter 3

"Result of last match; Anna Williams eliminated, Wang Jinrei proceeds to next event." This brought a sly smirk to Nina's lips. "Next battle will commence with Law vs. King!" the announcer stated. Law stepped forward and took his stance bouncing from one foot to the other.  
>Marshall Law's parents were Chinese but he was born in America. He was a little tanned for a Chinese man, because the weather in the USA. He had black messy hair and dark eyes. He had a 6-pack that he was showing off proudly as he was shirtless and wearing black pants with traditional shoes. He had the looks very much like Bruce Lee.<br>King walked slowly and silently up to Law taking his own stance.  
>"Round 1, FIGHT!" the announcer shouted. Law broke out a fast kick combo in a matter of seconds. King held his thigh where hits had struck him. That stung. Law stepped back a little, almost admiring his artwork as he bounced from one foot to the other.<br>"Go for it Law! That's it now! Use your speed against him!" Paul shouted his support from the side-lines. Law got ready to dish out another kick but was caught completely off guard when King grabbed Law's leg as it approached him. He pulled, pushed and twisted his leg making Law writhe on the ground in agony. As King released Law's leg he lifted his up and twisted him around and threw him on the ground with one of his wrestling grabs. Law ached, but he got up off the floor. He clenched his fists and pulled his arms tight against him. With all his strength, he harnessed all the power he had inside of him and punched forward at King. It caught him straight in the gut, but to Law's surprise it did not knock him out. King's stomach pained and he was sure it had bruised. He got himself low on the ground and kicked Law's shin four times. On the last one Law stood suspended from the pain. King gave an uppercut sending Law backwards. Law crawled to his hands and knees trying to stand up, but harnessing his strength was difficult and it had drained a lot out of him. King gave a final, fatal side kick to Law's ribs. Law lay crumpled on the floor, unable to continue.  
>"King wins!" the announcer cheered. Law could not believe it. His dreams of owning a dojo had been destroyed. Paul rushed to his side helping him up.<br>"Are you alright, Law?" Paul asked him, full of concern.  
>"I can't believe it, I've lost. I'm out, there's no way I'll be able to run a dojo now unless I carry on with that stinking dishwasher job. And with that salary, it'll be years before I have enough money." His head slunk in sadness. Paul felt sorry for his friend.<br>"Don't worry Law. There's other ways to get the money." Paul wrapped Law's arm around his neck as he helped him limp to the paramedics. Suddenly and idea came to him. "Hey, why don't you become a chef? You're really good at cooking; you'll get loads of customers. You might even get enough money to buy your own dojo." Law thought it though.  
>"Sounds good." He said smiling.<br>Just then a huge gust of wind blew and rain began to fall hard, soaking everyone to bone and chilling them with the biting wind.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, the tournament will be on hold due to bad weather conditions and will continue tomorrow. Contestants are invited to a party this evening celebrating your success of getting to the final 8." The announcer said hurriedly hoping everyone caught a grasp of what he was trying to say, as they were all running off to get inside away from the cold.<br>End of chapter 3 


	13. Chapter 4

*A/N*

Chapter 4

Anna had been truly soaked by the rain. This had only gotten more on her nerves, she had been eliminated, and then pissed off more by Nina, only then for her favourite dress to be ruined by the rain. It was perfect, just perfect.  
>She took a long, hot shower to calm her and to warm her up after the rain. She sighed deeply. Hot showers do have their plus sides. After getting out she went to grab her towel, only to find it missing. Odd, she thought. She placed it right there. There was a flash behind her and she whipped around the speed of light. Off went another flash that blinded her vision. When her eyes, adjusted she found Nina with a camera holding up a picture of her naked.<br>"You! What are you doing in here? How did you get into my hotel room?" she snapped. Nina laughed.  
>"Darling, that's what they all say before I kill them."<br>"Give me that picture! And where is my towel?" Anna screamed. Just the sight of her makes me angry she thought. Nina threw a towel on her head.  
>"Here. But this picture's mine." Nina said before exiting out the door swiftly. Anna was about to chase after her but remembered she was naked. She dried herself and pulled on another red dress and black, sheer tights and dried her hair. Walking out into her room she grabbed her suitcase and card key before pulling on her shoes, but one was missing.<br>"Nina." Anna seethed. She marched out into the hall and into Nina's hotel room and threw the door open.  
>"Where is my other shoe, I know you've taken it Nina!" Anna accused, pointing at her bare foot. Nina was sat on her bed with her back turned to Anna. She shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I haven't taken it." Anna's top was about to blow.  
>"Nina, don't play dumb with me I know you have it! Give it back!" she screamed in her face. Nina's face scrunched up in disgust. She stood up and slapped her across the face hard. Anna turned around and covered her face with her hands. She was so frustrated with her she felt she was about to cry. Whilst her back was turned, Nina held up the red shoe she had taken all along.<br>"Here." She said throwing it at her. Anna put it on and left. She was going home; she had enough fights with her sister.  
>Lee walked down the hall to his room with his head down, eyes glued onto the circuit board he had been working on all day whenever he had a spare moment. He left the party early because he knew he had a mountain of work left to complete. It wasn't really all that good anyway. As he focused downwards he bumped into someone, his chest to their head.<br>"Hey, watch where you're going idiot- oh it's you." Lee looked down to find Anna.  
>"I'm sorry." He apologised. He learned English when he took a break to America and he was quite fluent in it. He caught sight of her bags. "You're leaving? You didn't even attend the party."<br>"I got eliminated so there's no reason left to stay." She explained. "That party was probably crap anyway." Lee nodded.  
>"Did Nina go to it?" Anna asked.<br>"Yes but she left early, just before I did." He replied. Yeah, left early to come hassle me she thought. Lee looked carefully at Anna. She was quite tall and skinny and had ivory skin and pink lips. Her bob cut had grown long; it came to her shoulders in black locks and was pin-straight. Her eyes were crystal blue and they twinkled. She had a red dress on, but it was slightly different to the one she wore earlier.  
>"Why did you stop me and Nina fighting earlier?" Anna asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Lee was a little surprised at her question.<br>"I have an older brother that I don't get along with as well. We used to fight all the time. Ever since I moved away we didn't see each other much." He answered truthfully. "You should stay away from your sister because she's not good for you. Stop trying to start fights with each other and leave each other alone." Anna was a little in shock. Lee didn't seem like the type to hate family.  
>"Well, thank you. She would've killed me." Anna said before leaving down the elevator to her waiting taxi.<br>Lee went to open the door to his hotel room when he heard a faint chuckle behind him. He turned his head to the side and saw Kazuya. Kazuya was a few doors down from Lee. He was stood behind his door which was opened a crack, watching him.  
>"A little young for you Lee, I think." He remarked. Lee said nothing and entered his room shaking his head. Why, of all floors, was he stuck on the same one as him? Their father must have had something to do with it; he was sure.<br>Lee was quite good looking. He had an oval face and fair skin, teamed with plump lips and a straight small nose. His main attraction was his silvery hair that fell like curtains at either side of his face but was shorter at the sides thanks to the new haircut Paul made him get. His silver hair made his grey eyes gleam but his eyebrows were dark in colour. Lee Chaolan was a street child when he be-friended Kazuya. Seeing this friendship, Heihachi adopted Lee into the Mishima household when he was twelve. Through adolescence, they were both given a fierce training regime in the art of becoming a leader. A part of this was learning martial arts. Lee, being adopted and a year younger than Kazuya, lived in his shadow. This caused great tension between the now brothers. As Lee grew older he began realizing the truth behind Heihachi adopting him: to toughen up his true son. His anger grew towards his foster-father and eventually turned into bitter hatred towards the whole family. Lee remained unreactive, however. Every day, he too trained in silence, harder than Kazuya until he heard of the King Of Iron Fist Tournament his father had set up. He entered knowing it was his time to defeat his adoptive brother with honour.  
>End of chapter 4 <p>


End file.
